The Fairies' Book of Tales
by heartfiliasama
Summary: A series of drabbles/short stories inspired by prompts and AUs that I find on tumblr. Features different couples and characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I am a huge Fairy Tail fan and decided to use my writing skills to use! I'll be using prompts and AUs ideas I find on tumblr for this. Hopefully you'll enjoy and please review! **

_Write a scene that starts with the line, "He waited for her." _

He waited for her.

He waited for her for hours and yet she still was not done with picking a new outfit. Natsu groaned as he slumped his seat. He loved spending time with Lucy sure, but his patience was wearing thin. Lucy promised him to go on a mission today but after the recent mission where the enemy ransacked their camp and destroyed their belongings, Lucy needed new clothes.

"Lucyyyy," Natsu whined as he slowly slipped down the seat. Lucy glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"Natsu, please I'm almost done." Lucy picked up some shirts and headed towards the fitting rooms. Natsu huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked out the store's windows. It was a nice, sunny day for mission and it was ruined because of shopping.

"You owe me!" Natsu growled as he followed Lucy to the cashier. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him as she paid for her purchases.

"We'll go on a mission tomorrow I promise!" Lucy smiled as she and Natsu walked towards her apartment. Natsu raised an eyebrow and scoffed at her statement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Write a scene that starts with the line, "Darling, Stop."_

Contains: Jerza, implied NaLu, implied Gruvia

"Darling, stop." Jellal sighed for the fiftieth time today. Team Natsu decided to come and bother the small guild Crime Sorciere and of course Gray and Natsu had done something to piss off Erza. Jellal watched as his wife beat Natsu and Gray into bloody pulps. Next to him, Wendy whimpered whenever she gazed upon her teammates. Lucy sighed and continued to read her novel.

"Are you not the least bit worried about Natsu?" Jellal wondered. He knew Lucy and Natsu were together in some twisted way so there had to be some worry over Natsu's state. Lucy shrugged.

"It happens. You should know this after marrying Erza and even before when you dated her and saw how she acts in the guild." Jellal shook his head in agreement. The two other girls and he sat back as Erza scolded the two boys.

Ultear and Meredy walked in and stared at the odd commotion presented before them. Ultear shrugged and was contemplating on whether to join Erza or not in Gay's beatdown. Meredy walked straight towards Jellal, greeting Lucy and Wendy. The moment between them ended when Natsu jumped onto Lucy's lap.

"Lucy, help me." Natsu groaned. Lucy shuddered away from him as she noticed the small wounds and bruises Erza inflicted on them. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him without any means of escape. Meredy and the others giggled and teased the blonde. Erza sat next to Jellal as she ignored the groans of her beaten teammates. Jellal rubbed her back as they sat back and enjoyed the sight of there friends mingling together.

"You know it's nice to be like this," Erza murmured. Jellal sighed. This time it was a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Door Neighbour AU: Fairy Tail**

_In which Natsu one day locked himself out of his apartment and waited till his neighbour showed up to let him borrow their phone and ever since he met his neighbour Lucy he keeps "forgetting" his key at his place so he can chill with her at her place._

AU by easyminds on tumblr! Check her out and look for the sketches that she also drew for this AU! (Also thank you easyminds for allowing to write a short fic for this AU!)

**Please also review! Your reviews are beneficial and make me smile! **HAPPY NEW YEAR! May 2015 bring everybody blessings!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, belongs to Mashima!**

The first time it happened Lucy was okay with it since it was the first time she met her elusive neighbor, Natsu Dragneel. When she walked towards her apartment, she smelled smoke and was at first worried that there was a fire. She saw a young man in jeans and in a sweater with a scaled, white scarf, and a red beanie. What caught her attention though was his abnormal pink hair that was sticking out from under his beanie. He sat by her apartment's door with a lit cigarette in his hand.

"Finally!" The man yelled as he noticed Lucy approaching her door. He grinned as he stomp the cigarette. Lucy grimaced as she saw the ashes stain the hallway carpet.

"Uh, how can I help you?" Lucy asked. She unlocked her door and invited him in. The man kicked off his shoes at the entrance and jogged into her kitchen.

"Man, I'm starving! Do you have any snacks?" Lucy glared at his back.

"Excuse me." Lucy said. The man glanced and saw her with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Oh, heh, sorry! I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! I live next door in apartment 777 and that's my problem! You see I locked myself out earlier and I've been waiting for to ask to use your phone to call my friend who can break into my apartment," Natsu explained. Lucy gave him a confused look.

"Well, okay you can use my cell phone." Lucy unlocked her iPhone and handed it to Natsu.

"Thanks! You're the best!"

Lucy kept seeing Natsu several times the next few weeks. Whenever, she came home from her classes she saw the pink haired man relaxing by her door either with a lit cigarette or playing around with a lighter. Natsu always gave the excuse that he forgot his keys again, but after the fifth time Lucy realized that it was just a weird excuse to hang out with her.

"You know Landlord Makarov is going to scold you for causing a fire hazard, right?" Natsu just grinned at her.

"I know."

His visits became a regular part of Lucy's routine. Almost everyday she never failed to see the young man that soon became her best friend. Natsu always came over and relaxed in her apartment, taking over her couch and most times her bed. One time he gave her a heart attack by trying to enter through her fire escape. They were yelled at by their other neighbor and Lucy's classmate, Erza Scarlet.

Lucy loved the visits and the string of friends that followed Natsu. Some days she'll find Natsu, his supposed best friend Gray, and Erza waiting for her in her apartment (she doesn't know how but they found a way in, dammit Natsu).Other friends trailed after the three, such as Gajeel (the guy that helped break into Natsu's apartment the first time), Juvia (Gray's semi girlfriend), and Wendy (Natsu's little sister). They all became one big, dysfunctional family, causing mayhem in Lucy's apartment. They never fail to make her happy, especially her pyromaniac best friend. She guess it was fate that Natsu locked himself out that day.


End file.
